


Warmth

by Francine2869



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francine2869/pseuds/Francine2869
Summary: I couldn't stop thinking about this so wrote it quickly to stop my brain from obsessing - first thing I've written in a while but these two inspired me!
Relationships: Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about this so wrote it quickly to stop my brain from obsessing - first thing I've written in a while but these two inspired me!

Cold. Everywhere. He can't stop shaking and his muscles hurt from how long he's been shivering. He can feel the dampness of sweat soaking through his t-shirt and his head is pounding. This is why he never allows himself to get sick. Why he takes every precaution with his environment and the people around him. He hates feeling weak and at even the sign of a sniffle he's on guard. Usually this means retreating behind well constructed barriers and cocooning himself until he feels in control again. The idea of anyone seeing him this vulnerable is unconscionable and he's been very careful to never allow anyone that close.

But right now all he can think about is getting warm. His throat feels like he's swallowing around glass shards so he can barely get words out but he wants to scream. The air is pressing down on him and forcing its way into his lungs and with every inhale the blanket he's drawn over his shoulders scratches and itches against his over-sensitive skin. In an involuntarily dramatic moment he wishes for death, deciding that the absence of pain is the only thing that can save him from his current predicament.

At first it barely registers. There's a warmth that settles on top of his head. A soothing glow across his forehead and down the side of his face. Trails of sunlight drifting through a window that wash over him. He rolls his head in its direction and as the feeling continues down over his chest he can finally take a deep breath. He didn't realize he'd been clenching his jaw but the ache as it relaxes makes him pull the vessel of his salvation to his cheek and press it under his hand. It's soft and oh so gentle. He still feels like he's swimming through a dark blanket of fog but now he can see the glimmer of light through the shadows.

There's a faint humming from above him, a sweet melody that settles the thoughts churning in his head and all he's left with is blessed silence. His brain is rarely ever quiet, thoughts and plans racing through at all times. It's freeing to realize he's in a safe place and to just let himself drift on the shadows that have now turned into clouds and golden rays of sunshine spread through his whole body, muscles relaxing and giving way to a peace unlike anything he's ever felt. Finally having some control over his body means he can turn and nestle into a spot that seems made especially for him. Soft and warm and smelling of... something he can't put a name to. Subtle and sweet and earthy and so comforting as each breath coats his throat and he sighs at the relief from nagging pain. The feeling of a gentle hand caressing the back of his head surprises him and then he realizes. _Eda._

Something inside him cracks open and the light he's been searching for settles into all the dark spaces that he's kept hidden, even from himself. It should be so confronting to be flooded with such ... _feeling,_ he should be alarmed at his own unwillingness to resurrect the walls she has effortlessly knocked over but he can't summon the wherewithal or desire to have anything between them. _(In this moment his heart can name the feeling - love - but as is the case with all sudden realizations his logical mind won't accept this truth. It reminds him that there must be another rational explanation, that he can't be in love with anyone, that all feelings eventually end and only carefully planned agreements and arrangements are certain in life. Come morning he won't remember any of this internal toil and the precious moments of acceptance will only be marked by an intangible modicum of hope that now filters his worldview with the tiniest hint of rose coloured glass.)_

Warmth. Everywhere. Down to his bones. He stretches and rearranges himself and centers her in his arms and drifts further into an actual restful sleep. A small hand reaches for his and he holds it securely, fondly over his heart. Contentment is not a feeling that Serkan Bolat is familiar with, has never been a reason for or result of anything in his life. He can understand the concept and create a place that fulfills the want for it in other people but he's never recognized or been relieved of the nagging distrust of everything and everyone at his core. Until now. 

_Eda_. Everywhere. He pulls her even closer in his arms and breathes in the peace that she brings. The early dawn light starting to drift in the windows is the only visitor blessed enough to watch over the two of them nestled close. Whatever the rest of the day brings to the world, in this moment there is only light and warmth and peace. And when he wakes in the morning and his foggy mind can't connect the dots about how they ended up tangled together he wonders why there seems to be such devastation in the eyes of his fairy girl. 

_~ _ ~_


End file.
